


This Rough Lifestyle

by kpopismydrug, teaseofnight



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected night of passion leads Kyuhyun down a path that is strange and new. Wanting to know more, Kyuhyun is given the chance if he truly means it. But, what Kyuhyun soon learns is that this new role he’s taken means he has to be careful. He needs to keep himself and his feelings separated; he should play and follow his role, and not his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Rough Lifestyle

 

 

 

 

The constant beating from the bass began to irritate Kyuhyun as he tried to maneuver around the bodies dancing in the club. It was like a constant pounding that echoed in his head, making him feel all the more irritated.

 

Making sure to avoid unnecessary eye contact with the drunken people he passes, Kyuhyun finds a empty spot of to the side of the end. He found his relief once he made it to the bar. As the bartender heads towards him, Kyuhyun feels a nudge against his arm. Glancing, he sees a girl shorter than him, and dressed to impress.

 

“You look familiar,” she says loudly so that he can hear as she rests against the bar as well.

 

Kyuhyun prepares himself for it.

 

“Ah, I know why!” the girl says, giving him a knowing look as the bartender asks for Kyuhyun’s order. “You’re on my roommate’s walls.”

 

Kyuhyun tries hard not to grimace at that, and the bartender leaves to get his drink with a smirk on his face.

 

“What’s the group called you’re in?” the girl continues. “Crime?”

 

“Kry,” Kyuhyun automatically corrects, and scowls at the look he gets for finally giving her attention.

 

“Ah, yeah. I remember now,” the girl laughs, sliding closer. “Fitting, since you make your fans cry with your voice.”

 

“I’m taking that as a compliment rather than an insult,” Kyuhyun says as he pays the bartender and downs one of the shots he had ordered.

 

“Didn’t think you were a clubber,” the girl says, pressing up against his side as he reaches for the other shot glass.

 

Kyuhyun shrugs her off subtly. “I’m a normal guy who likes to have fun and _privacy_ ,” he stresses the last part.

 

The girl holds her hands up, backing off. “Alright, I get it.”

 

Kyuhyun nods and swallows the sharp strong taste of the vodka that is barely covered by the mixer.

 

As the girl leaves him, Kyuhyun waves over the bartender again and orders another shot to hopefully do something to get rid of his impending headache.

 

As he waited for the bartender to finish pouring, his eyes wandered around the club.

 

It was rather large, fitting almost more than a hundred people, and all he could see were the outlines of bodies dancing or grinding.

 

A part of him wondered why he even let Hyukjae drag him to the club, knowing that he should be back in his hotel room resting for his next concert. Yet, somehow, the older man always managed to somehow convince him to go to these things.

 

Drinking the shot of vodka in one go, Kyuhyun heard a voice and looked over to see a man walking up to the bar. His eyes were immediately captivated by the smirk on his face, watching him request something from the bartender. Tilting his head, he saw the man nod before he glanced over at him, causing him to jerk and look away. Trying to hide the nervousness he felt, he immediately ordered another shot, intent on trying to ignore the strange man staring at him.

 

But it was after his fourth shot did he feel someone press up against his back, hands trailing up his thighs. He shook, making little sounds and glanced over to see the strange man watching him.

 

“I think you don’t need anymore drinks,” the man said, his voice deep and husky, attracting Kyuhyun’s attention immediately.

 

“What’s it got to do with you how much I drink?” Kyuhyun says as he attempts to remove himself away from the stranger, only to be held firmly by him and causing Kyuhyun to feel a little bit threatened, as well as something else.

 

“You’ve just downed four shots in a row,” the man says calmly, ignoring the stare Kyuhyun was giving him. “You don’t wanna move too quickly.”

 

“Noted,” Kyuhyun scoffs and shrugs the male off him, and immediately grabs the bar’s edge to steady himself.

 

The male gives him a knowing smirk and Kyuhyun’s insides flare up with heat at it, which he tries to smother as he edges away from the attractive male.

 

Whom follows Kyuhyun.

 

“You’re going to stalk me now under the pretense that you care?” Kyuhyun hisses out as his body continues to grow hotter as the male steps closer to him.

 

Kyuhyun holds his breath as the male steps really close to him, causing him to press his spine up against the bar’s edge as the male leans past him. Glancing to see what the male was doing, Kyuhyun blinks at the napkin the male had stolen from the pile near the soda dispenser.

 

Kyuhyun’s mouth drops a little when the male lightly presses it against his neck, causing him to jolt slightly at the touch.

 

“You’re looking flushed,” the male says, eyes on Kyuhyun’s neck as he dabs at it.

 

Kyuhyun’s mouth is strangely dry now. “It’s a club,” he retorts sarcastically. “Of course I’m going to be hot.”

 

“I think you would be hot regardless of being inside a club,” the male smirks, and Kyuhyun blushes at the cheesy pickup line.

 

“Do you use that line often when trying to hit on someone?” Kyuhyun asked, trying his best to will the blush away.

 

The male chuckled, head tilting to the side. “Only to those who really fascinate me.”

 

“I’m so glad I fascinate you so much then,” the younger muttered sarcastically, causing the male to laugh, the sound of it causing shudders to go down Kyuhyun’s spine. He jumped when the stranger moved the napkin to the front of his neck, gently brushing it against his Adam’s apple, the sensation of it tickling as it caused Kyuhyun to tremble again.

 

The stranger looked at him in amusement. “Is something the matter?”

 

Swallowing, Kyuhyun placed his hands against the male’s chest, faintly feeling the taut muscles under the fabric and tried to push him away. “I just don’t like random people hitting on me. Didn’t you see me push that girl away earlier?”

 

“She’s known for being a whore around the club, anyway, so what does it matter?” the male hummed out. “Me, on the other hand, I do have some respect and actually try to get to know the person.”

 

“And now?”

 

His companion for the night smiled. “Aren’t we getting to know each other?” he teased.

 

Kyuhyun sent him a look, trying his best to ignore the way the smile was starting to affect him. “You’re hitting on me,” he said flatly.

 

“At least I’m helping you.” Shrugging, the male began to trail the napkin down his skin, eliciting a soft sound from Kyuhyun. Seemingly ignoring it, he dabbed at Kyuhyun’s collarbone that was exposed from beneath his shirt due to him not buttoning it up all the way.

 

Shaking, Kyuhyun reached up to clutch at the male’s biceps. “What are you doing?” he asked, his voice a little breathless.

 

The stranger smiled innocently. “Just wiping the sweat off you,” he said. “How about we go somewhere less crowded? It’ll help you not sweat so much...unless you want to take off your shirt here.”

 

The flood of heat that had began to cause his toes to curl slightly dimmed at seeing the confident look in the male’s eyes.

 

Kyuhyun let the male go and surprised him by shoving past him.

 

Walking seemed to be a challenge now due to what he has previously drank and those shots. Stumbling slightly, Kyuhyun bumped into another person and apologised sloppily as he tried to find his way back to the dancefloor in order to escape the huge ego at the bar.

 

Kyuhyun almost fell for that male’s charm, but if it wasn’t for that confident little look, Kyuhyun would have probably followed him out of here if the male continued to charm him. Now though, Kyuhyun wanted to make the male work for it if he was that determined.

 

A look over his shoulder showed no sign of the male.

 

“Looks like he isn’t good at chasing,” Kyuhyun says to himself as he starts to move to the beat, his headache no longer bothering him now that his head was turning foggy.

 

Spying Hyukjae off to the far side of the club and enjoying himself, Kyuhyun couldn’t be bothered to fight his way to the male, so he stayed put, enjoying this little tamer corner of the dancefloor.

 

He isn’t one to normally dance, but he was blaming the vodkas and the lingering heat caused by the stranger.

 

Feeling someone brush past him, Kyuhyun ignored it and shut his eyes, enjoying his own rhythm and dancing.

 

When he felt that brush again, this time with it lingering, Kyuhyun tensed slightly, slowing a little.

 

Hands lightly touched his hips, and Kyuhyun’s eyes opened as their owner pressed up against him a little.

 

“Do you prefer to be chased?” the voice from earlier asks in his ear, and Kyuhyun can’t help the surprised jolt as his entire body focuses on the male behind him.

 

Kyuhyun grabs the hands and removes them, his heart rate picking up as he turns around to face the male.

 

“Persistent, aren’t you?” Kyuhyun states as he begins to move again, not wanting to stick out like a sore thumb in the crowd of dancing bodies.

 

The male shrugs his shoulders and follows Kyuhyun’s pace. “You’ve caught my eye,” he says as he comes closer to Kyuhyun again.

 

Kyuhyun allows it. “Is this how you pick up people? Stalk them?”

 

The male smiles, coming closer. “Only when they want me to.”

 

“Full of himself and cocky,” Kyuhyun comments, and gasps in surprise as the male crowds him, hands latching onto his hips again.

 

“You have a wicked mouth,” the male says as he leads Kyuhyun into a new dance and rhythm.

 

Caught off guard by the new intimate hold and dance, Kyuhyun is left grasping at him as his scattered mind tries to think up a response.

 

However, all he could really do was follow the male's lead as they danced.

 

"You have a wicked way of doing things," Kyuhyun finally managed out, almost gasping when he felt the male brush up against him.

 

The stranger smirked. "I'm just that good," he countered.

 

Giving him a look, Kyuhyun attempted to push him away again, only to be surprised when it only caused the male to pull him against him, the proximity too close for Kyuhyun's liking.

 

The heat of the male's body and from the drinks he had earlier were starting to cloud his mind, making him try to grasp some sort of control.

 

"It's okay to let go," he heard the male whisper into his ear.

 

Kyuhyun scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled. "Don't you have other people to stalk?"

 

"Not one of them is as interesting as you."

 

"How very flattering."

 

He could practically hear the male smile. "I think so."

 

Kyuhyun grasped his biceps again, but it only seemed to make the male hold him tighter, head ducking to lightly trace Kyuhyun's neck with his lips.

 

It caused Kyuhyun to gasp.

 

"It's not nice to take advantage of someone who's drunk," he tried.

 

The male chuckled, the vibrations against his neck sending a delicious shiver down his spine. "You still seem sober enough to make some decisions," he teased.

 

“Oh?”

 

The male hums softly, and Kyuhyun jolts against him, gasp going unheard as the male’s tongue lightly tastes his skin.

 

“You would have stopped me a lot firmer if you weren’t interested in where this can go,” the male says, breath hot against Kyuhyun’s ear as his hands press Kyuhyun’s lower body to mold against his own, causing Kyuhyun to bite his lip at the pressure against his front as the male lightly rocks against him.

 

“How can I stop you when you’re doing this?” Kyuhyun whines, and stumbles slightly as the male abruptly lets him go.

 

Kyuhyun’s body is beginning to ache as the male stares at him. “I’m not touching you, so make your choice.”

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t even think. He just responds to the male’s captivating eyes.

 

Wrapping his arms around the male’s neck, Kyuhyun feels a burst of confidence as the stranger holds in him return.

 

“What’s your name?” Kyuhyun asks as the stranger leads them into a new sensual rhythm, gasping softly as the male’s hands slowly begin to roam.

 

“Donghae.”

 

Kyuhyun nods, tilting his head back so that Donghae could mouth at his neck again, causing him to press against him as Donghae found his weak spot.

 

As he clings to him, writhing a little as Donghae sucks and nips at the spot just below his jaw, Kyuhyun’s body begins to feel the full effects of lust and being drunk.

 

Needing some kind of release for the build up, Kyuhyun grabs the back of Donghae’s longish hair and pulls him into a messy kiss that satisfies that need.

 

He doesn’t expect Donghae’s reaction though.

 

Donghae held him tighter against him, causing Kyuhyun to gasp into the kiss while the male began to nibble on his bottom lip before sliding his tongue into his mouth.

 

The sensation caused Kyuhyun to grip Donghae’s hair tighter, moaning as Donghae managed to coax his tongue to play with his before sucking on it. It made Kyuhyun whimper, the heat inside of him continuing to build up.

 

When they finally parted for air, Donghae smirked at the flushed expression masking Kyuhyun’s face. Leaning close, he began to nibble on his ear. “How about we take up my earlier offer of moving elsewhere?” he whispered.

 

Kyuhyun groaned. “Only if you promise me a good time,” he teased.

 

Chuckling deeply, Donghae pulled back and his smirk widened. “Oh, you have no worries about that,” he practically purred out before parting from Kyuhyun.

 

The loss of heat caused Kyuhyun to whine, but it was short-lived as Donghae began to drag him out of the club, pushing past anyone who got in the way.

 

The idea of hooking up with this stranger began to excite Kyuhyun, his eyes fixed on the male’s back and then slipped his eyes up to his neck.

 

It made Kyuhyun lick his lips a little, wondering if he’d be able to get a chance to leave a mark on Donghae, too.

 

After managing to get to a hotel room (though he honestly wasn’t sure how it happened, what with being distracted by Donghae whenever the male kissed him), Kyuhyun groaned when Donghae pressed him up against the door of the hotel room they had booked for the night. He gripped the male’s hair tightly whilst Donghae tried to get the door open.

 

Kyuhyun happily moaned when Donghae finally pried the door open and they both slipped inside, the door slamming shut behind them.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun can’t believe what he’s done.

 

Staring out at the window, bleary-eyed, Kyuhyun fought back the exhaustion and the aches his body was screaming at him.

 

Last night….Kyuhyun inhales deeply, eyes shutting tightly as a shudder ran through him.

 

A slap to his back has him coughing unexpectedly.

 

“Where did you sneak off to last night?” Hyukjae asks, and the male’s volume causes Kyuhyun to wince.

 

“Indoor voice,” Kyuhyun mutters, reaching for his water bottle as he waits for his stylists to arrive.

 

Hyukjae gives him a knowing leer. “You got laid.”

 

Kyuhyun glares at him as he takes a drink of his water.

 

Hyukjae runs his eyes up and down Kyuhyun’s form. “You got laid good?”

 

Kyuhyun ignores the aches and reaches over to smack the male.

 

Hyukjae sniggers to himself as he avoids him. “No need to be shy, Kyu.”

 

“Shut up.” Kyuhyun hisses.

 

Hyukjae rolls his eyes as he leans back against the sofa. “You should have at least sent me text so I knew you were safe.”

 

“I was busy.”

 

“Clearly,” Hyukjae grins. “Is that a hickey?”

 

Kyuhyun clamps a hand on his neck, glaring at his friend. “Will you shut up about it already!”

 

“What? It’s funny!” Hyukjae snickered. “Man, that guy must’ve gotten you good.”

 

Groaning, the younger threw a pillow at him. “Is it really that noticeable?”

 

“Just a little bit,” Hyukjae sang out, earning a dirty look from Kyuhyun. He laughed, hastily leaving the room when Kyuhyun threw another pillow at him.

 

Sighing once he was left alone, Kyuhyun buried his face into his hands, trying his best to ignore the images that sprouted from last night’s incident. Despite himself, he could still feel Donghae’s touches against his skin, his lips pressed against his own.

 

Eyes widening, he hit himself with his pillow, groaning loudly.

 

The last thing he wanted to think about was about what happened with Donghae.

 

Glancing around to ensure he was alone, Kyuhyun unbuttoned his shirt, gazing down at his skin. It was marred with marks, all of them different shapes and colors. Gently fingering the marks, he trembled, a soft sound escaping from him.

 

They were sensitive, too tender to touch, but it just made everything more real.

 

He was so glad that he didn't strip on stage.

 

Buttoning his shirt again, he waited for his stylists to arrive, staring blearily at his own reflection.

 

His eyes fell to look at the hickey on his neck.

 

Tilting his head slightly to catch the light better on his neck, Kyuhyun lightly touched it, flinching slightly at touching the bruise.

 

_Kyuhyun didn’t know whether to jerk away or to press against Donghae as he caged him on the bed, mouth locked on his neck as he caused Kyuhyun to crumble at having his sensitive neck being passionately attacked._

 

_Arching as a lick of pain swept through him along with a heady dose of pleasure as Donghae began to mark his neck, Kyuhyun’s hands frantically tried to undress the male caging him as he made little moaning noises._

 

_When Donghae released his neck, giving it a light press of his lips, Kyuhyun sagged back down to the mattress, breathing quickly as he stared up at the male._

 

_Donghae’s brown eyes were dark due to the dim light coming from across the room, but Kyuhyun clearly saw the desire in them._

 

_“I knew your skin would look perfect with a few marks on it,” Donghae whispered, and Kyuhyun shuddered._

 

“Kyuhyun?”

 

Jerking from the memory, Kyuhyun yanked to cover his neck.

 

He relaxed at seeing his stylist, Sunny.

 

“What are you hiding?” the female teased as she headed for the dresser to put her make-up bag on it.

 

“Promise not to make a big deal about it,” he says as he heaves his aching body off the sofa and into the chair Sunny was waiting at. “Hyuk has already beat you to it.”

 

“Let me see how mauled you are, and then I’ll promise,” Sunny says as she comes round to Kyuhyun’s front and peers at his neck as he shows her. “Wow.”

 

Kyuhyun felt himself tense. “Will you be able to cover it?”

 

“Of course,” Sunny scoffs. “But, whoever gave you it was pretty determined, huh?”

 

Kyuhyun mumbles an answer as she gets her equipment ready. “Just make it disappear.”

 

As Sunny does his make-up for his upcoming live radio interview without his other members, Kyuhyun tried hard to keep his head from bringing up Donghae.

 

Needless to say, he failed.

 

“Try not to be this distracted on the show,” Sunny mutters softly as she works on blending the concealer under his eyes. “You know what Shindong-oppa is like; he’ll comment and draw attention to it.”

 

Kyuhyun sighs as he nods.

 

All he had to do was get through this morning’s schedule and then prepare himself for the intimate concert tonight that he and his group are holding for their fans as a gift for the past two years.

 

“Question…” Sunny begins, and Kyuhyun nods for her to carry on as he shuts his eyes for her to work properly. “Did this person knew who you were?”

 

Kyuhyun thinks for a little while before answering.

 

_“How come I’ve never seen you at that club?” Donghae whispers as the taxi driver takes them to the hotel the male had requested._

 

_Kyuhyun shifted a bit. “I never usually go to clubs.”_

 

_“Hmm...then this should be an interesting night for you,” the male purred out, pressing kisses against his neck._

 

“You should be careful,” Sunny hummed out. “Who knows what type of guy he is, especially after your little escapade with him.”

 

Kyuhyun grumbled, almost slumping in his chair. “Shut up.”

 

Sunny just laughed, nodding as she continued her work.

 

 

 

He was starting to go crazy.

 

It had already been two days since that little incident, and Kyuhyun was already starting to go crazy. He had managed to go through his schedules, aside from the few incidents here and there due to being distracted, and was finally allowed to take a break.

 

But all he could think about was Donghae.

 

The male had intrigued him from the start, but Kyuhyun tried to get rid of his interest. He didn’t want to think about him anymore; in fact, he wasn’t even sure if he would ever able to meet the guy again.

 

Yet, Kyuhyun could only remember the last night he shared with Donghae, the way he felt as the older man had kissed him.

 

He groaned, rubbing his face furiously with his hands, trying to get rid of the images in his head.

 

“You look like you’re going through a withdrawal.”

 

Startled, Kyuhyun spun around to see Hyukjae walking over to him and immediately made a face. “Shut up.”

 

Hyukjae smirked. “Already missing your one night stand?” he teased.

 

“I am not,” the younger argued. “What are you even doing here?”

 

“I came to invite you for another night out, of course,” the older sang out. “It’ll be fun. You might end up running into your mystery man again.”

 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes so hard that it actually hurts a little. “I’m not pining after a stranger.”

 

“Of course not,” Hyukjae snorts, giving him a knowing look. “So, are you in?”

 

Kyuhyun bites his tongue as he nods, ignoring the amused expression on his friend’s face as he leaves him to go back to the studio to work on the soundtrack he’d been asked to do for a drama.

 

Seeing that everyone was still out on their break, Kyuhyun allowed himself a minute to think about tonight.

 

The chances of him even seeing Donghae again are slim, but not zero. If Kyuhyun casually kept an eye out for the male, then what’s the harm in that?

 

And if he doesn’t see Donghae again….

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head, his minute up.

 

He’s had two days of suffering from what Donghae had given him a taste of. He’s going to be getting answers, even if he has to stalk the club just to get them.

 

 

 

Sitting at the bar, Kyuhyun nursed the drink he had ordered twenty minutes ago as he kept his eyes on the club scene, searching for anything familiar.

 

So far, he’d seen nothing of Donghae being here.

 

Kyuhyun had even allowed Hyukjae to humiliate him on the dancefloor for a little while before he had escaped to the bar, but even on the dancefloor Kyuhyun had seen no one that resembled Donghae.

 

Sighing, Kyuhyun swirled his drink around a little as he began to berate himself for acting like this.

 

“No Donghae tonight?”

 

Perking up at the name, Kyuhyun glances further down the bar to see that it had been the bartender who had asked the question. Watching as the unknown male shook his head at the question, Kyuhyun strained to catch the rest of the conversation.

 

“-busy over there tonight.” He hears the unknown male say, and frowns at only catching a little of it.

 

Kyuhyun waits until the bartender leaves to make the male’s drink before he gets off his seat and slips up near the stranger.

 

Taking a few reassuring breaths, Kyuhyun takes a sip of the whiskey he had ordered on a whim.

 

He feels the stranger glance at him, and Kyuhyun catches his eye purposely as he sets his glass back down.

 

The stranger raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow at him. “Yes?”

 

“You were the one staring at me,” Kyuhyun retorts casually, shaking his head at the bartender’s question when he returns with the male’s drink.

 

The male smirks a little. “You sound certain of that.”

 

“Tell Donghae I was asking for him when you see him,” the bartender says as the stranger pays for his drink and quickly downs it. 

 

Kyuhyun’s curiosity spikes higher as the stranger winks at the bartender. “Will do.”

 

As the stranger turns to leave, Kyuhyun doesn’t think as he stops him. He gets another raised eyebrow as Kyuhyun holds the male’s elbow. “Yes?”

 

“This is going to sound weird,” Kyuhyun begins, figuring he’s already embarrassed himself so he may as well go all the way. “But do you know where I can find-”

 

“-Donghae?” the male cuts him off and Kyuhyun gapes at the male’s amused look. “He told me about you.”

 

That shut Kyuhyun’s mouth.

 

Chuckling, the male smirked. “You want to know where he is?” he asked, earning a somewhat hesitant nod from Kyuhyun. “Okay, then come with me. I’m on my way there now.”

 

Eying the stranger curiously, Kyuhyun could only nod, following after him as he began to make his way out of the club.

 

The journey was quiet, only filled with the male’s curious inquiries about him that Kyuhyun refused to answer. Kyuhyun could feel himself start to get nervous, wondering if he was being too forward in his search for Donghae, but he couldn’t even think about it anymore when they suddenly arrived at another building.

 

The bouncer at the door nodded at the stranger, but eyed Kyuhyun.

 

“He’s fine, he’s with me,” the stranger says as he pats the bouncer on his arm as he passes.

 

Kyuhyun hurries after the male, avoiding the bouncer’s gaze. Kyuhyun pauses again at seeing another bouncer sitting inside, opposite the main doors, but the man pays no attention to them as Kyuhyun follows the stranger through another set of doors.

 

As soon as Kyuhyun stepped inside the club, he was greeted with a sight that made his jaw drop.

 

“You better shut it,” the male suggested playfully. “You never know what might go in it.”

 

Immediately snapping his mouth shut, Kyuhyun scanned around. “Donghae’s in here?” he asked nervously.

 

The male laughed and nodded. “Yeah, but he might be busy, so just stick around for a while.” He paused, seeing the uneasy look on Kyuhyun’s face, making him smirk. “Or, you know, just try not to get caught by some of these people. They can be rather...rough.”

 

“What kind of club actually has _these_?” Kyuhyun hissed out, subtly gesturing to where a couple were wearing what he could only assume to be bondage outfits.

 

“You’ll find out soon,” the stranger sang out. “Anyway, have fun. And don’t worry; Donghae will find you.”

 

Kyuhyun could only stare in shock as the male walked off before swallowing, gazing around the room nervously.

 

If he thought that the other club was bad, this one was much worse. It was as if someone took a scene out of a bad movie and made it a reality, only with the added effect of bondage-themed outfits and what seemed to be toys of some kind.

 

He swallowed again, edging near the back to stay out of the way from a group of people that just passed by him, their drunken laughter adding more noise, and he could see one of the men in the group grope a woman’s ass.

 

“This was a bad idea,” he mumbled to himself.

 

Spying the bar in the middle of the club, Kyuhyun raced for it, figuring that’ll be the safest place for him instead of hiding against the walls.

 

As he clings at the bar, Kyuhyun eyes the place a lot more carefully.

 

Once you got past the slight bondage-theme and the….things hanging on that wall, Kyuhyun saw that the part he was in was like a meeting point with other parts of the club branching off in their own zones. From where he was standing at the bar, Kyuhyun could see two zones. The first looked like it was a lounge area with soft red lighting, which was different to the strobe lighting going on at the bar/dancefloor.

 

The other zone... Kyuhyun swallowed, knees going a little weak as he focuses on it.

 

“Is that a cage?” he ends up speaking out loud instead of to himself, and he hears an amused chuckle come from his left.

 

“New?” the bartender asks, and Kyuhyun tries not to gape at the male’s arms that are covered in tattoo sleeves.

 

Kyuhyun nods the best he can and the bartender nods for him to take a seat at the bar. “I’ll get you a cocktail to ease you away from the shock.”

 

Kyuhyun nods again and goes back to looking at that zone. “So, that area’s full of them?”

 

The bartender shakes his head as he preps the drink in front of Kyuhyun. “Nah, we have other stuff in there to help build a scene, but we do have two of them in there.”

 

Kyuhyun masks his face into a casual expression, despite the fact his heart is racing and he’s beginning to panic a little from the unfamiliar atmosphere. “Scene?”

 

The bartender smirks at him. “You’re new and fresh to this aren’t you?”

 

Kyuhyun feels his cheeks burn.

 

“Don’t worry. You’ll adjust soon,” the bartender hummed out. “Just drink a little to calm your nerves. You’ll need it.”

 

“And why will I need it?” Kyuhyun wondered before yelping when something dark suddenly covered his eyes, masking his vision completely. He made a move to take it off, but someone had taken his hands, pinning them to the counter of the bar whilst he felt someone press their chest against his back.

 

He began to tremble, starting to feel himself begin to panic. He opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped when lips pressed against his neck.

 

“Play along,” he heard a deep voice order, and Kyuhyun somehow knew it was familiar.

 

Nodding shakily, he gripped the counter whilst the stranger ran his hands down his sides and down his thighs, causing little sparks of pleasure to run through him. He bit his lip, trying hard to ignore the fact that he was in front of the bartender, who could see everything that was going on right now.

 

When he felt one of those hands shift from the outside of his thigh to the inside, he jerked in surprise, hearing a chuckle against his ear.

 

Kyuhyun whimpered when he felt little kisses being pressed against his neck again, unconsciously leaning his head to the side to give the stranger more room. He tried to breathe through the sensations, beginning to recognize the touches there was really by the person who managed to find out all of his sensitive spots in just one night.

 

A sound similar to a moan escaped from him when the person began to suck on his neck, the hand from the inside of his thigh moving closer to the front of his jeans. He jerked as that hand began to rub against him, causing him to whimper at the sensations beginning to course throughout his body, clouding his thoughts.

 

“D-Donghae,” Kyuhyun stuttered out, his head dropping back to rest against the male’s shoulder behind him.

 

Donghae kissed his neck gently. “I saw Heechul bring you in.”

 

Kyuhyun sags a little in relief as Donghae’s hand stops, and fidgets slightly as it goes to rest on his thigh. “I found him by pure luck,” Kyuhyun explains the best he can as he starts to calm down.

 

Donghae nuzzles his neck. “I asked him to keep an eye out for you there, just in case.”

 

Kyuhyun raises his hands to take off the thing covering his vision and pauses before taking it off.

 

“Can I?” he feels the need to ask, and Donghae hums.

 

Taking it off, Kyuhyun sees that the bartender is gone, and he turns in his seat to see Donghae properly, the male moving a little away from him so he can face him fully.

 

Kyuhyun lost his breath, lust punching him in his gut at seeing how Donghae was dressed and looking.

 

“There will be time for me to take care of you later,” Donghae whispers as he moves in close and gently grasps Kyuhyun’s chin. “But for now, I think we need to have a chat.”

 

Kyuhyun nods after a few seconds of having Donghae watching him.

 

Donghae takes the blindfold, which Kyuhyun sees is in fact a tie, from him and grabs Kyuhyun’s hand to tug him off the chair.

 

As he gets off it, a couple passes them, both of them making eyes at Kyuhyun.

 

Donghae reacts by bringing Kyuhyun close to him, tucking him against his side with a arm wrapped around his waist as he leads Kyuhyun to the lounge zone he’d seen earlier.

 

Kyuhyun finds it hard to control the fluttering going on in his stomach as Donghae holds him.

 

Kyuhyun tries not to stare, but as Donghae takes them deeper into this area, he finds himself staring at the couples and groups that were sitting around. Some were just talking, but most were doing other things.

 

“Uncomfortable?” Donghae asks as they pass a woman holding a leader that was connected to a collar on another woman who was sitting on the floor with her head resting on her lap.

 

“E-erm,” Kyuhyun begins, and swallows to help himself to get rid of the dryness in his mouth.

 

Donghae chuckles softly and gently pushes Kyuhyun forward to shuffle inside a small booth at the back of the area, away from the others. “It’s normal,” he comforts Kyuhyun as he gets in after him. “You’re getting bombarded with a lot right now.”

 

Kyuhyun nods in agreement.

 

Once settled, Kyuhyun jumps slightly as Donghae shifts closer to him.

 

“So, let’s begin with why you’re here,” Donghae begins softly, attention fixed entirely on Kyuhyun.

 

The younger shifted uncomfortably. “Um...well…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I was...just searching for you,” Kyuhyun admitted.

 

Donghae’s expression didn’t reveal anything. “Why?”

 

“I just…”

 

Watching Kyuhyun for a moment, Donghae smirked. “Missed me that much?”

 

“No!” Immediately quieting down when he saw a few people glance over at them, Kyuhyun lowered his gaze, playing with his fingers. “...Maybe.”

 

Donghae hummed, tilting his head. “Why?” he wondered.

 

“I don’t know. I just know that...after that one night…”

 

“You missed me?” the older teased, earning a blush from the younger. Laughing, he shook his head in disbelief. “How sweet of you.”

 

“Shut up. I didn’t miss _you_.”

 

Understanding soon dawned on Donghae as a smirk appeared on his face. He leaned back a little, watching Kyuhyun with interest now. “Oh, so that means you missed the sex.”

 

“It wasn’t-”

 

“I didn’t know you had a kink for that,” Donghae hummed out, cutting the younger off. “From what I can remember, you seemed to particularly like it when I spanked you.”

 

Kyuhyun blushed darkly at the reminder of that night. “I...I…”

 

Donghae snickered. “You’re certainly full of surprises for an uptight idol.”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“But moving on,” the older continued. “Why were you trying to find me, anyway? Other than for the sex, of course. I thought someone like you would have more important things to worry about than their one-night stands.”

 

Kyuhyun was quiet, trying to formulate how he was going to word it properly to the older man. He had to admit that he didn’t exactly think everything through when he decided to go out and find Donghae, and now that he was there, his mind just seemed to empty completely as all he could focus on was the older man.

 

“I’m waiting,” Donghae sang out.

 

Unable to word it correctly, Kyuhyun shrugged helplessly. “I just...wanted to.”

 

Kyuhyun bit his lip slightly at the way Donghae was watching him. “What?” he demanded, feeling his skin itch slightly at being looked at like that.

 

“You haven’t thought this through, have you?”

 

Blushing, Kyuhyun tried to argue, but fell quiet at the look Donghae gave him.

 

“I have thought about it,” he admits quietly.

 

“To what extent?”

 

Kyuhyun feels his cheeks grow hotter. “That I would...I would like for it to happen again.”

 

Donghae shifts slightly, sighing a little. “Kyuhyun, this world is something you really need to think about before jumping into it.”

 

“Because it’s dangerous?” Kyuhyun asks, unsure.

 

“It’s only dangerous when lack of knowledge and care happens,” Donghae tells him, and for the first time since they sat down, he looks away from Kyuhyun. “If you’re serious about this, about wanting more of what I showed you that night, then leave and think about it some more.”

 

“Think about what, though?” Kyuhyun complains, lost as Donghae looks back at him.

 

Kyuhyun’s breathing skips, his body tensing as Donghae crowds him.

 

“Here is some homework for you,” Donghae whispers as he lightly fingers Kyuhyun’s neck. “Look up Dom and Sub.”

 

Kyuhyun shudders slightly, panting a little as his brain forgets to function his lungs properly. “And then?”

 

Donghae slips something into the front of Kyuhyun’s jeans pocket. “Contact me.”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes shut and he reacts instinctively as Donghae kisses him, clutching at the male’s partially opened shirt as he tries to get more of Donghae against him.

 

A moan escaped from him as Donghae deepened the kiss, trying to keep it going for a moment longer before whining in disappointment when the older parted from him.

 

Breathing out, Donghae gazed into his eyes. “You’ll get more of that once you’re sure of what you want,” he promised before slipping away from Kyuhyun, disappearing into the crowds of people.

 

Kyuhyun sat there for a moment longer, breathing heavily as he struggled to come to terms with what happened.

 

But he was sure that he wanted more of Donghae.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun fidgeted slightly as he read the information on his laptop.

 

After finally managing to gather himself and leave the establishment, he had gone home to take care of the problem Donghae had caused. It was only a day later when he remembered what Donghae had suggested he do, prompting him to spend his morning to look up ‘dom and sub’.

 

What he read wasn’t what he was expecting.

 

He swallowed, eyes skimming over the words displayed to him and jumped when he heard knocking against the door. Nearly breaking his laptop by slamming the screen down, Kyuhyun took a few deep breaths before getting up, walking over to the door and open it.

 

“Hi!” Hyukjae greeted with a wide smile. “How was last night?”

 

“I hate you,” Kyuhyun said, reluctantly stepping aside to allow the older man in.

 

Hyukjae shrugged. “You can hate me all you want, but you don’t seem as moody as usual. I’m guessing you’ve seen your stranger.”

 

“That’s none of your business.”

 

“You’re being moody again.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Kyuhyun shifted a bit before looking at him. “I have a question for you.”

 

Hyukjae looked at him curiously as he sat on the chair. “Sure, what’s up? Did something happen?”

 

“Um...what do you know about doms and subs?” Kyuhyun asked, feeling his cheeks burn.

 

For a moment, Hyukjae said nothing, continuing to stare at Kyuhyun. Then he laughed. “Oh, God! You’re into a guy who likes _that_?”

 

“Yah! Shut up!” Kyuhyun cried, hiding his face. “Just answer the question!”

 

Hyukjae shook his head, leaning forward a little, looking much more interested now. “Not until you tell me where you heard that term from first.”

 

“...From Donghae.”

 

“Damn, Kyuhyun,” Hyukjae whistled. “You certainly found yourself a rare find. Why do you even want to know about doms and subs, anyway? Is he really into something like that?”

 

Kyuhyun shrugged a little. “He told me to look it up.”

 

Kyuhyun bristled at the way Hyukjae began to look at him and his body. “Yah!”

 

“Dude, I didn’t think you’d be into that,” Hyukjae remarks, a little awed.

 

“Will you just answer my question,” Kyuhyun whines.

 

“Alright,” Hyukjae teases as he lounges back into the chair. “What do you know first so that I don’t repeat anything.”

 

Kyuhyun hastily sits down on his sofa. “I only know what wiki told me.”

 

Hyukjae began to laugh. “Okay, because that’s totally reliable.”

 

Kyuhyun throws a cushion at him. “Just tell me what you know!”

 

“Basically, in the way you’re wanting to know about, a dom is someone who takes charge either during sex or in a relationship - if they’re that way incline. Their responsibility is to ensure that their partner, the sub, is enjoying themselves and making sure they’re okay with what is happening.”

 

Kyuhyun nods. “You sound just like wiki.”

 

Hyukjae throws the cushion back at him. “Well then you’ll know that a sub basically submits to their dom, doing what is asked of them, with their consent. What else are you wanting to know then?”

 

“Any personal experience?”

 

Hyukjae loses it, laughing hysterically.

 

Kyuhyun glowers at him.

 

Once Hyukjae calms himself down, he shakes his head. “Hell no.”

 

Kyuhyun sags against his sofa. “What do you think I should do?”

 

Hyukjae shrugs. “You’ve looked it up, but what you need to do is ask the bloke who has firsthand experience.”

 

Kyuhyun hums, nodding a little.

 

“But,” Hyukjae starts. “Be careful.”

 

“I know, I promise for it not to get out into the public,” Kyuhyun drones.

 

“I meant, _you_ be careful.” Hyukjae stresses. “Be sure this is something you’re ready for and wanting to do.”

 

Looking up at Hyukjae, Kyuhyun nodded, silently assuring him.

 

 

 

“Donghae-ssi, you have a visitor.”

 

Looking up at his secretary, Donghae nodded, telling her to let the person enter whilst he looked back down at the papers he was supposed to be working on. When he heard someone clear their throat, he peeked up, eyebrow raising at seeing Kyuhyun.

 

“You came faster than I thought,” Donghae noted, glancing at the time.

 

Kyuhyun shifted. “I did tell you earlier on the phone that I was already out. It didn’t take me long to find the building.”

 

“So I see.” Donghae nodded towards the door. “Close the door and lock it, then we’ll talk.”

 

He watched the younger do as he was instructed before he went to sit in front of Donghae, looking shy and nervous.

 

“Have you looked it up?” Donghae finally decided to ask, breaking the silence between them.

 

Jerking a little bit, Kyuhyun peeked up at him and nodded. “Y-Yes.”

 

“And?”

 

There was a brief silence before Kyuhyun nibbled on his bottom lip, lifting his head to look at Donghae directly into his eyes. “I...I want to do it.”

 

“Are you sure?” Donghae asked quietly. “Because this kind of lifestyle is something that’ll be hard. You have to be a hundred percent sure that you want to do something like this, Kyuhyun.”

 

“I know, and I did think about it.” The idol watched Donghae, who stared back at him. “I really want to do this.”

 

Humming, Donghae said nothing as he slowly nodded. Then he stood up, walking over to the blinds and shutting them all. “Then let’s give this a little trial,” he said as soon as his office was enveloped in darkness. “Come here.”

 

When Kyuhyun didn’t move, Donghae made a sound. “You said you wanted to do this, so come here now.”

 

Biting his lip, Kyuhyun finally stood up and walked over to where Donghae was. He only stopped in front of Donghae, looking a little anxious and excited at the same time.

 

“I’m picky when it comes to choosing my subs,” Donghae whispers as he moves around Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun goes to follow, to keep him in his sight.

 

“Stay still.”

 

Kyuhyun swallows, a shiver racing down his spine as he obeys Donghae.

 

“That night at the club, you caught my eye, and I have to admit, I was a little hesitant when we got to the hotel room.” Donghae continues, standing behind Kyuhyun.

 

“Why?” Kyuhyun asks, voice almost catching in his throat as his body becomes acutely aware of Donghae stepping closer to him.

 

“It’s always a risk to sleep with someone new, even more so when I have no idea how they react to certain things, but you relieved me of that worry the second you began to respond to my slightly rougher actions.”

 

Kyuhyun swallows, body burning as he thought back to the night where Donghae spanked and marked him as they fucked.

 

He jumps slightly at the touch of Donghae’s hands softly running down his arms.

 

“I think you’re going to be perfect for me if you’re willing to learn,” Donghae whispers against his ear as he presses up close against Kyuhyun’s back.

 

Kyuhyun makes a sound close to a whine and a moan, head tilting to the side as Donghae’s lips trail down his neck.

 

“You have a thing for my neck,” Kyuhyun jokes lightly, and gasps when Donghae nips him.

 

“It was the first thing that made you crumble in my hold,” Donghae teases, kissing the nip to chase away the lingering pain. “Also, like I said that night, it’s just begging for me to mark it.”

 

Kyuhyun begins to breath a little more heavily as Donghae’s hands leave his arms to slowly unbutton his shirt he was wearing. Looking down, he watches as Donghae pulls the material open a little bit, feeling him press against Kyuhyun more to peer over his shoulder.

 

“They’re healing well,” Donghae murmurs softly, a finger tracing the fading marks on his chest that he had caused with his mouth.

 

Trembling, Kyuhyun breathed in. “Then I guess this means that you’ll have to mark me again.”

 

Donghae hummed, hands sliding down to the front of Kyuhyun’s pants.

 

Kyuhyun jerked when the older began to rub him, feeling his face flush as he tried not to make sounds. He bit his lip to hold in the whimper he wanted to make, trembling at the sensations coursing through him.

 

“A-Are we doing this here?” Kyuhyun whispered.

 

The older chuckled softly, the vibrations against his neck causing him to gasp softly. “Yes, but don’t worry. My employees know better than to disturb me.”

 

“You did this before?”

 

“You’re not my first sub.”

 

Kyuhyun felt something in him ache, causing him to press against Donghae firmly. “What if I become your only sub from now on?”

 

He heard the older chuckle. “You’re making quite a commitment here,” Donghae said. “Are you sure you want to always be mine?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Before Kyuhyun could even say anything else, he found himself on the desk, his back pressed against the desk whilst Donghae caged him against it. He looked up into the older man’s eyes, seeing the desire in his eyes.

 

Donghae smirked, hand reaching up to loosen his tie a little. “Alright, then. From now on, you’re my sub, Mr. Cho.” Leaning down, he began to press kisses against Kyuhyun’s neck, causing him to arch slightly.

 

“I don’t mind,” Kyuhyun whispered before his eyes fluttered shut as Donghae kissed him, grasping the male’s blazer tightly in his hands.

 

He whined when Donghae pulled away, gazing up into his eyes.

 

"Before we continue, we need to discuss some rules," Donghae hummed out, gently massaging Kyuhyun's thigh.

 

It caused Kyuhyun to tense slightly, before twitching a little the closer and higher Donghae's hands went.

 

"Rules?"

 

"First, I need to know what your limits are and what you're interested in venturing into," Donghae says softly as he watches how Kyuhyun reacts. "Second, we need firm rules on what is expected from each other, so what I want from you in terms of a sub,  and what you want or need from me as your dom."

 

"And we have to do this now?" Kyuhyun asks. "Right now?"

 

Donghae stops him, clasping his hands from the purpose roaming they were doing on the front of his shirt. "You're a tease, " Donghae states.

 

Kyuhyun feels a smirk play at his lips and tries to bite it back. "And that is a bad thing?"

 

Kyuhyun's breathing skitters as Donghae comes closer to him, pressing against him and Kyuhyun was glad for the ton of paperwork underneath his spine.

 

"It means that it's going to be fun to punish you," Donghae whispers as he hovers over him.

 

Kyuhyun feels a rush of heat. "So you...don't tolerate teasing? "

 

"I didn't explicitly say that," Donghae chuckles. "I'm saying that whenever you decide to tease, I'm going to remind you that sometimes a punishment is needed."

 

Making a sound, Kyuhyun clutched at Donghae's shirt again as the older man bent down to press kisses against his neck. "Like what?"

 

"I suppose you'll just have to find out," Donghae hummed out, pulling away in order to look at him better. "But rules first."

 

"Can't we have the rules after you fuck me?" Kyuhyun whimpered once he felt Donghae's hands run down his legs.

 

The older raised an eyebrow at him. "No. Maybe. It depends."

 

"On?"

 

"On how exactly eager you are just to have me inside you," Donghae teased, his voice growing deep and husky.

 

Kyuhyun trembled at the tone, small whimpering noises escaping from him. "So you want me to beg?"

 

"A sub has to follow their dom's orders," the older reminded softly. "Of course, the sub can tell the dom if they feel uncomfortable with a certain order if they feel if it's too much."

 

"And what kind of order were you thinking of giving me?" A gasp escaped from Kyuhyun as he felt Donghae slide his hand into his shirt, lightly fingering his nipple.

 

"I was thinking that you should show exactly how much you want my cock," Donghae suggests, watching eagerly as he pinches it and Kyuhyun jerks with a little soft whine.

 

Kyuhyun feels his face turn warmer at the suggestion. "In what way?"

 

He makes a noise of complaint as Donghae leaves him and he raises onto his elbows to watch the older man sit back in his chair.

 

Donghae makes a come hither motion with his hand. "Surprise me."

 

Kyuhyun nibbled on his bottom lip, feeling his face grow warmer. He could see Donghae watching him, waiting to see what he would do.

 

Taking a deep breath, he slid off the desk and straddled Donghae, tugging the male into a deep kiss. He moaned happily when Donghae responded eagerly and trailed his hands down his chest before grabbing his tie. As they continued to kiss, he loosened the tie completely and Kyuhyun broke away from the older male, cheeks turning red at the way Donghae looked.

 

He shook his head upon seeing Donghae's gaze fixated on him, inhaling sharply before sliding down from his lap and onto his knees before him.

 

Ignoring the older male, Kyuhyun reached forward, unbuckling Donghae's pants, and then paused, looking up at him for permission.

 

When Donghae nodded, Kyuhyun proceeded to slowly take off his pants - Donghae helping him a bit to make it easier - and swallowed.

 

"C-Can I suck you?" He asked, voice quiet.

 

Donghae lightly threaded his fingers through Kyuhyun's hair as he nodded.

 

Savoring the gentle stroking for a little while as he calmed his sudden nerves,  Kyuhyun withdrew Donghae's cock from its confines.

 

Seeing it again brought home the delicious memory of Donghae fucking him with it, satisfying him in ways others have never been able to.

 

Eager to be reacquainted with it, Kyuhyun rose higher onto his knees and lightly nuzzled the base of the thick shaft, mouthing at it gently and shuddering at the taste of Donghae's skin.

 

He heard a little sigh come from above him and he gazed up to see Donghae watching him with hooded eyes.

 

Keeping the eye contact,  Kyuhyun's mouth traveled higher and teased the head, running his tongue around the thick rim of the head and feeling a ball of satisfaction as Donghae takes in a deep breath.

 

Once he starts to slowly bob his head, Donghae's hands in his hair moved so that his fringe was off his face and his face was clear of his hair.

 

"Perfect. " Donghae compliments huskily as he holds into Kyuhyun's hair.

 

Shuddering from the compliment, Kyuhyun became determined to show Donghae just how much he wants him.

 

He slowly began to take Donghae in inch by inch, sucking harder with each movement. He was rewarded with a tight grip in his hair before the older lightened it up.

 

Wanting to make Donghae lose control, Kyuhyun began to massage his balls, earning a pleased hum.

 

"Should've had your pretty little mouth suck me off the first night we met," Donghae breathed out and this time, Kyuhyun heard a hint of an accent in it, making him groan at the sound of it.

 

A few deep sucks later before Kyuhyun was gently pulled away and tugged into a deep kiss.

 

"Strip," Donghae ordered, voice thick with his accent and Kyuhyun just whimpered, nodding as his fingers already began unbutton his shirt.

 

Kyuhyun tried not to tremble as Donghae watched him undress, trying not to feel too shy under his gaze.

 

"Beautiful," he heard Donghae whisper the moment he became fully naked.

 

The younger blushed, too shy to even move as Donghae finally came closer. He whimpered when he felt Donghae run a finger along his shaft, hips thrusting forward a little. "P-Please."

 

"Do you want me?"

 

Kyuhyun nodded frantically, gasping as Donghae takes hold of him properly and begins to stroke him in a quick pace, taking Kyuhyun by surprise and he clutches at Donghae,  whimpering into his neck.

 

"I'm going to bend you over my desk and I'm going to fuck you nice and slow," Donghae teases, hand twisting over Kyuhyun's sensitive head and causing him to jerk, more desperate whimpers leaving him.

 

As Donghae goes to do as he's promised,  Kyuhyun struggles to keep his grip on his mind as Donghae lavishes his rear with kisses and gentle strokes.

 

When Donghae spanks him, Kyuhyun sends the paperwork flying as he presses back against Donghae, moaning for more as he begins to tremble from excitement and anticipation.

 

Another clean stroke of Donghae's palm hitting him has Kyuhyun wanting more, more of Donghae's touches and enjoyable spanks.

 

Donghae rives him up a little aggressively by his hair and that hint of aggression slams into Kyuhyun, making him rub back against Donghae’s groin, whining under his breath at the solid bulge teasing him.

 

Donghae tightens his grip and Kyuhyun makes a gasping sound as the male stops him from his rubbing.

 

"You're going to be a nightmare for my self control, " Donghae growls as he bends Kyuhyun over the desk again as he searches his top drawer for the lube he always has in there.

 

Kyuhyun can't resist. Pushing back against Donghae and rocking against the bulge, Donghae let out a curse, the sound of the drawer being slammed shut as another spank to Kyuhyun’s rear has him moaning loudly.

 

He trembled, a whimper escaping from him as he heard the all familiar pop of a cap, mouth open a little as he panted. When he felt the first finger covered in lube slip in, he groaned, almost pushing it back on it until he was given another spank.

 

"Stay still," Donghae ordered and Kyuhyun fought to obey, gripping whatever purchase he could as he waited for the older man to finish stretching him out.

 

As soon as he felt him brush against the spot inside of him, Kyuhyun moaned loudly, nearly begging him to hurry.

 

"P-Please," Kyuhyun whimpered, beginning to feel a little overwhelmed by the sensation of Donghae rubbing against that spot and the spanks on his rear.

 

He heard Donghae chuckle before the fingers withdrew, soon being replaced by the head of Donghae's shaft.

 

"Take deep breaths," Donghae told him, earning a nod from Kyuhyun as he slowly began to push in.

 

His breath locked inside his chest, his mouth open slightly as his eyes slipped shut as Donghae seated himself further and deeper inside him.

 

Flexing his fingers on the edge of the desk and something what felt like a fallen cup with his other hand, Kyuhyun let out a shaky breath as Donghae stopped pushing in and allowed them both to settle themselves with the new sensation.

 

Donghae’s hands were gripping Kyuhyun’s hips tightly, his mouth pressed against the back of his nape as he took in deep breathes through his nose.

 

“Okay?” Donghae asks quietly, and Kyuhyun nods as he tries to lower his upper body further onto the desk, his behind slightly arching up.

 

Kyuhyun rocked a little against the length and the air inside him flooded out as sparks of pleasure raced up his spine to short-circuit his brain.

 

Whining as an intense need flooded through his veins, Kyuhyun rose again, hands planted to brace his and Donghae’s weight as he pushed back against Donghae, working his cock out of him before shoving himself back until he was flushed with Donghae’s pelvis, a moan escaping him whilst doing so.

 

Donghae allowed him to do this a few more times, watching as Kyuhyun began to get impatient and desperate as he fucked himself. It wasn’t until Kyuhyun began to chant his name in a frustrated growl did Donghae start to move.

 

And move he did.

 

Kyuhyun’s mouth was agape, sucking in short bursts of air as Donghae began to thrust deeply, a hand tight in Kyuhyun’s hair at the back of his head as he forced him to arch his spine a little.

 

He clawed at the desk, a loud groan escaping from him when Donghae spanked his rear. He moaned for him to do it again, to go faster, and he was rewarded with it.

 

Donghae pressed his lips against Kyuhyun's neck, thrusting in harder as he tried to find that special spot inside of the younger. He smirked when Kyuhyun let out a particularly louder groan suddenly, knowing he found it.

 

As he began to pound into Kyuhyun even  more, his hand trailed down the younger's front before wrapping a hand around him.

 

"D-Donghae," Kyuhyun gasped out, trying to find purchase on the desk. Louder moans fell from him when Donghae began to stroke him in time with his thrusts, feeling the older nibble on his neck.

 

He could feel himself start to come, moaning for Donghae to keep going, but then whimpered when Donghae squeezed him.

 

"You can't come until I tell you," Donghae whispered into his ear.

 

Kyuhyun whined. "But..."

 

"Kyuhyun," came the low growl, causing Kyuhyun to shudder.

 

Knowing he had to obey, the younger nodded and proceeded to try to bring Donghae to his release faster.

 

Briefly tightening down on Donghae whenever he pushed back in or out, Kyuhyun rocked himself to back to match Donghae’s pace, trying to bring the male closer and closer to the edge, and judging from the way Donghae’s grip on him shifted, as well as the sounds of his breathless grunts and moans, was an indicator to the older male coming soon.

 

As Donghae began to become faster and slightly rougher, which didn’t help Kyuhyun at all with keeping himself from breaking, Kyuhyun reached back with one hand and latched his nails deep into Donghae’s thigh and dragged them down the male’s skin.

 

Donghae let out a surprised moan that was quickly swallowed by a growl as he began to stroke Kyuhyun with a purpose.

 

“Come,” Donghae growled out in a slight pant as he concentrated his effort on the head of Kyuhyun’s cock.

 

Kyuhyun made a strangled noise as he began to come from the focused attention to his sensitive head, jerking in Donghae’s hold as he coated Donghae’s desk underneath him.

 

Kyuhyun’s orgasm brought forth Donghae’s, who bit down at the back of his shoulder in order to dull down the pitch of his moan.

 

Kyuhyun tried to catch his breath, slowly coming down from his high.

 

He felt a gentle kiss being pressed against his shoulder at where Donghae had previously bit him. “Sorry ‘bout that,” he hears Donghae whisper.

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head as a sated feeling comes over him. “S’okay.”

 

Donghae’s hands run up and down the side of his sides and thighs gently as he traces kisses across Kyuhyun’s shoulders before going down the middle of his spine.

 

It caused Kyuhyun to shudder, ticklish at the sensation, which caused Donghae to laugh a little.

 

“You got my desk dirty,” he scolds in a teasing tone.

 

Kyuhyun pulls a face as Donghae allows him to stand up properly, wincing slightly in the ache in his calves and arms from holding the position for so long. Donghae catches it and draws him into a hug that surprises Kyuhyun.

 

“It’s my job to care for you afterwards,” Donghae tells him as he kisses him softly. “I’ll ask my secretary to send over something for the aches.”

 

Kyuhyun frowns slightly. “Not that it’s really necessary, but why can’t you bring it?”

 

Donghae watches him, his dark brown eyes studying Kyuhyun. “Isn’t this just purely about sex and the thrill of experiencing this?”

 

Kyuhyun feels his cheeks heat up. “S-sure,” he stampers in embarrassment. “Just thought you’d want to have another go soon,” he lies.

 

Donghae continues to watch him, and Kyuhyun tries to fight down his blush.

 

“I won’t come over yours,” Donghae tells him. “It’s too risky.”

 

Kyuhyun concedes with a nod, trying to hide the disappointment. “So...you’ll call me, right?” he asks as Donghae lets him go and starts to dress himself.

 

“Of course,” Donghae assures. “You’re my only sub now,” he says with a sly grin that has Kyuhyun’s body burning.

 

Kyuhyun leaves Donghae’s office a little while later. Alone in the elevator, it hits Kyuhyun with what they have just done, and what is to come.

 

He’s made Donghae chose him as his only sub, and Kyuhyun is totally fresh to this lifestyle and what is expected of him.

 

Biting his lip, Kyuhyun wonders if he made the right choice in coming here today.

 

He wants Donghae, but can he keep himself from wanting Donghae more than he and his role should allow?

 

 

 

“You shouldn’t be leading the poor boy on like this.”

 

Pausing in his actions of putting on his shirt, Donghae glanced over at where Heechul sat, the older flipping through a magazine. Humming, he continued to button his shirt up whilst looking away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Heechul snorted, peering up at him. “Of course you do. Do you really think you can hold yourself back this time? It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you this interested in anyone.”

 

“You’re probably over thinking things,” the younger scoffed, looking around the room for his jacket. “Why would I fall for someone like him?”

 

“Who knows. Maybe it’s because he’s exactly what you need to get over that last guy.”

 

Donghae froze at the reminder of the male. Though it had been some time ago, it was still a fresh memory in his mind. He had been given the warnings, but he still made the mistake of falling for a person who only wanted the sex.

 

And it just wounded him when the male just broke his heart upon finding the other with someone else, prompting him to leave to try for a fresh start.

 

“...It’s been years now,” Donghae finally said. “I’m over it.”

 

“Who are you trying to fool into believing that? Me or yourself?”

 

Donghae frowned, glancing at him. “Don’t you have work to do?”

 

“Of course, but my little pet isn’t here yet.”

 

“I still find it harsh of you to call Hangeng-hyung your pet.”

 

Heechul grinned. “He likes it. Besides, he’s adorable.”

 

“Well he better get here soon,” Donghae says as he checks his reflection. “I’m not going to be late because of you.”

 

“Ah yes,” Heechul sings slightly, “you have a date with the idol tonight.”

 

Donghae’s hands briefly pause at the word ‘idol’, but quickly shakes it off as he sorts out his hair. “See where Hangeng is,” he orders.

 

Heechul comes over to where he’s standing to watch him. “Do you really know what you’re doing?”

 

Donghae sighs and gives the older man a annoyed look. “For the last time, nothing more is going to happen between us. It’s merely just sex and the excitement of something new for him.”

 

Heechul hums slightly, watching Donghae as he finishes his hair. “I’m calling bullshit.”

 

Donghae rolls his eyes and brushes past the male. “And I’m calling for you to get out now,” he says as he puts his shoes on.

 

Ignoring the comment Heechul makes under his breath, Donghae’s pocket vibrates with a message.

 

Knowing it’ll be from Kyuhyun to let him know he’s arrived at the hotel Donghae had told him to meet him at, Donghae all but shoved his close friend out of his apartment.

 

He knows what he’s doing now, he’s got the experience, and he’s experienced the humiliation and pain of having lines overstepped.

 

He knows, but maybe he should educate Kyuhyun, just to be safe.

 

 

 

Swallowing, Kyuhyun tugged slightly. “This is to help me?”

 

Donghae gives him a cheeky smirk from the bottom of the bed. “Yes.”

 

Kyuhyun eyes the handcuffs around his wrists and the wooden headboard. “Right.”

 

At Donghae’s chuckle, Kyuhyun glances back down to see the male starting to crawl up to him.

 

He swallows again, shifting slightly as he feels his nether regions become interested in the slow seductive crawling male up his body.

 

“I need to build up your stamina and resistance to the need to come,” Donghae explains again as he pauses at Kyuhyun’s waist, hands lightly playing his his belt.

 

Kyuhyun pulls a face. “I lasted before.”

 

“Only just,” Donghae corrects, his fingers easing the belt free. “Is this pure leather?”

 

Kyuhyun shrugs the best he can. “I have no idea. I just wear what I’m given.”

 

Donghae smirks up at him. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

The younger bit his lip as he felt Donghae slowly run his hands up and down his thighs, the sensation causing a tickling sensation to course through his body. He shuddered, watching the older switch from the outside of his thighs to the insides.

 

He took in a deep breath. “So what are you going to do then?”

 

“Educate you, of course,” Donghae replied, finally moving his hands to start the task of removing his pants. “You look good in leather.”

 

Kyuhyun felt his cheeks heat up. “I do not. I look ridiculous in them.”

 

“Not at all,” the older murmured, slowly sliding the pants down as to not hurt Kyuhyun. “Leather suits you.”

 

“What a wonderful compliment.”

 

Donghae laughed, grinning at him. “You’d say the same thing if I wore leather.”

 

Kyuhyun’s mind immediately supplied him the image of Donghae wearing leather, causing him to swallow dryly at the thought as he felt himself twitch. “Maybe you should.”

 

“It’s too hot for me,” was all the older man said before he lowered himself down, planting kisses against his hips, hands raising Kyuhyun’s shirt a little.

 

The younger felt his hips thrust forward a little when Donghae began to kiss down his hips and down to his growing hardness. “Wearing leather once in a while wouldn’t do any harm,” he breathed out.

 

Donghae chuckled, pulling back a little to look at him better. “That excited to see me in leather?”

 

“I’m saying you would look nice in it.”

 

“Ah, but I look nice in everything I wear,” the older teased, shifting so that he was hovering over Kyuhyun, peering down at his face. “You, on the other hand…”

 

“What about me?”

 

“A nice leather collar would suit you just fine,” the older remarked, running his fingers up and down the column of Kyuhyun’s throat, feeling him swallow at the action.

 

Watching Kyuhyun closely, Donghae lightly wrapped his hand around Kyuhyun’s neck to test the fit, and squeezed ever so slightly.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart rate spiked high, his lungs sucking in a shocked sound as his whole body tensed at the slight pressure to his throat.

 

“Shhh,” Donghae soothes softly, relaxing his grip. “I won’t hurt you, Kyuhyun.”

 

As Kyuhyun fought to get both his lungs and heart back to normal, Donghae tilted his head slightly as his finger trailed down the front of his neck. “A nice black collar would go perfectly with your skin,” the male compliments quietly, eyes transfixed to Kyuhyun’s neck.

 

“You’re going to buy one, aren’t you.” Kyuhyun guesses, and Donghae’s eyes lock with his.

 

“Maybe.”

 

Kyuhyun shudders.

 

He gasps again as Donghae’s hand presses against his throat again, but this time he isn’t panicking, he’s trusting Donghae not to hurt him or take it too far.

 

“Good,” Donghae praises once he relaxes his grip on Kyuhyun. “For a strong relationship, you need to trust your dom, Kyuhyun.”

 

Kyuhyun lets out a shaky breath as he nods, and begins to breathe quicker as the older man leans down to kiss his neck.

 

“I’m going to start now,” Donghae whispers in his ear, and Kyuhyun hears his heartbeat in his ears as Donghae’s hands begin to roam his body, his lips moving down his neck as Donghae mouths and sucks.

 

Once Donghae has his shirt unbuttoned and wide open, Kyuhyun starts to tug at his restraints as the male moves down his body.

 

A look up from Donghae has him stilling.

 

Concentrating on breathing, Kyuhyun can do nothing but surrender to Donghae’s mouth.

 

He bit his lip when he felt Donghae move down lower, his lips brushing against his waistline whilst hands were placed against his hips, holding him down.

 

Kyuhyun nearly cried out when he felt Donghae take him into his mouth, his breathing going heavy as the older male began to suck and tease him. He tried to look down to watch him, but the strain was too much.

 

“Don’t hurt yourself,” he heard Donghae tell him, causing him to nod as he struggled to get comfortable again.

 

Once he was settled, Donghae took him back into his mouth, sucking him harder the more he took Kyuhyun into his mouth. He had to hold his hips down when it began to thrust, focusing on teasing the head.

 

Kyuhyun whined when he felt a finger brush against his balls, shuddering at the sensation.

 

When Donghae pulled back, he gave him a pleading look. “P-Please.”

 

“Begging already?” Donghae hummed out, wrapping his hand around Kyuhyun and began to lazily stroke him. “That was fast.”

 

Kyuhyun just whimpered, nearly glaring at the older when he pulled his hand away.

 

But his mouth began to grow dry as he watched Donghae begin to undress himself - his movements smooth and slow as if he was putting on a show for Kyuhyun. As soon as the shirt dropped to the ground, Kyuhyun’s eyes became fixated on the older’s chest, earning a smirk.

 

“Shall I put on a little show for you?” Donghae teased, slipping off of the bed and standing in Kyuhyun’s line of vision in a way that the younger male wouldn’t strain himself from watching.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t form a response as Donghae began to move, his hips swaying perfectly and not awkward at all. Kyuhyun didn’t even dare to blink as Donghae’s hand toyed with the button to his jeans. When Donghae pops it undone, Kyuhyun clenches his fists at the agonising slow pace the male is going.

 

“Frustrated?” Donghae comments, spying his fists.

 

“You’re being a tease,” Kyuhyun grunts out as he forces his hands to relax.

 

Donghae’s hand slowly pulls down the zipper and the jeans sag a little to show nothing beneath them.

 

Kyuhyun hears white noise at seeing the lack of underwear and Donghae chuckles deeply as his hips slowly roll, causing the heavy material to sag further, but not enough for Kyuhyun.

 

“You want them off?” Donghae asks as he steps a little closer to Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun nods, eyes fixed to the teasing view.

 

“I asked you a question.”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Yes what?” Donghae pushes, voice dropping a little as his hands come to play with the waistband of the jeans.

 

Kyuhyun is late in responding because Donghae yanks the material together, going to fasten himself back up.

 

“Y-yes please!” Kyuhyun hurries out, panicking as he looks up at Donghae. “Please, I want to see you.”

 

Keeping the eye contact, Donghae lowers his jeans and they fall down his legs until they pool at his ankles. As he kicks them off, Kyuhyun breaks the eye contact to look down.

 

He squeaks in surprise as Donghae grabs his chin and forces his gaze up. “Did I say you could look?” Donghae asks quietly and Kyuhyun’s body begins to tickle slightly at the tone the male is using with him.

 

“N-No.”

 

Donghae tilted his head at him, staring down into Kyuhyun’s eyes before releasing him. He moved to straddle Kyuhyun, brushing against him slightly, earning a moan from the younger.

 

“You can’t come until I tell you to,” Donghae told him sternly, causing Kyuhyun to shakily nod. “Breathe, Kyuhyun.”

 

The younger began to do as he was told, trying to ease himself as he felt Donghae slide down his body, pressing kisses along the way. He moaned when he felt the older mouth around his nipples, whimpering at feeling fingers play with the other nub.

 

But he jolted in surprise at hearing someone knocking on the door, a familiar male’s voice calling out to them.

 

“Damn it,” Donghae hissed out, reluctantly pulling away from Kyuhyun. He struggled a bit to get the blankets over the younger’s nether regions and went to grab a bathrobe from the bathroom. “Calm yourself.’

 

Kyuhyun could only nod, cursing whoever it was that came to disrupt them as he tried to ease himself.

 

“What the-Heechul!?”

 

“Did I interrupt?” Kyuhyun hears an amused, borderline smug voice. “You look a little flustered there, Hae.”

 

“Did you follow me here?!”

 

Kyuhyun hears a scuffling sound and a door shutting.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart jumps into his throat as he sees Donghae race to the bedroom door and slams it shut.

 

“Aww, you’re hiding him!” he hears this ‘Heechul’ coo from the other room.

 

“What do you want?” he hears Donghae growl out, and Kyuhyun wonders if he should be worried.

 

“To introduce myself to your little sub,” Heechul says, and Kyuhyun feels irritation flood through him.

 

Donghae’s friend is ruining his time with Donghae…for the sake of introducing himself?

 

If Kyuhyun wasn’t handcuffed to a bed, he’d go out there and tell the male to get lost.

 

Something bangs into the door and it cause him to jump at the unexpected sound.

 

A second later, and both men stumble into the bedroom.

 

Kyuhyun feels himself turn red.

 

Heechul waves off his embarrassment. “I’ve been in worse positions than that,” he says as Donghae stands next to him, fuming.

 

“I’m giving you to the count of three,” Donghae warns, and Kyuhyun’s stomach drops at the seriousness in the male’s tone and stance.

 

Heechul ignores him and smiles at Kyuhyun as he places a card on the dresser near the door. “I’m a sub aswell, so if you have _any_ concerns, you can come to me.”

 

Donghae doesn’t even count, he moves to remove Heechul from the room, leaving Kyuhyun blinking after them.

 

He winces at the loud sound of the hotel door slamming shut.

 

When Donghae returns, minus Heechul, Kyuhyun wonders if there is any point to them continuing since the mood is ruined.

 

“Sorry,” Donghae softly apologises as he climbs back onto the bed. “I didn’t expect him to do something like that.”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head. “It’s okay.”

 

“No it’s not,” Donghae stresses, hands rushing to cradle Kyuhyun’s face. “You’re in a vulnerable position and I allowed someone else to witness that. That’s wrong of me as your dom, especially since it wasn’t cleared with you.”

 

“Does...does he do that often?” Kyuhyun asked, seeing the sincere apology in Donghae’s eyes.

 

The older sighed, nodding reluctantly.

 

“Then it’s fine,” the younger assured him, wanting to kiss Donghae to appease him.

 

Staring down at him for a moment, Donghae’s eyes softened as he leaned down to kiss Kyuhyun briefly. “You really are too good for me,” he mumbled.

 

Kyuhyun just sent him a smile before tugging on his cuffs. “Um...so...are we going to continue?”

 

“No, because that idiot ruined it,” Donghae grumbled, sounding disappointed as he searched for the key. “That bastard. I should tell Hangeng to cuff him, but I get the feeling he’ll like that too much.”

 

Kyuhyun blinked at him. “Hangeng?”

 

“Heechul’s dom and boyfriend.”

 

At the mention of the word ‘boyfriend’, Kyuhyun felt something jolt inside of him. He swallowed. “Do you...um…”

 

“What is it?” Donghae asked, looking down at him curiously as he began to unlock the handcuffs after managing to find the key under the bed.

 

Kyuhyun shifted a bit. “Is it normal for subs and doms to be in a...romantic relationship?”

 

“That depends on the chemistry,” the older said slowly. “And how long they’ve known each other, but don’t worry about us. It’s only sex, after all.”

 

Hiding the disappointment, Kyuhyun just nodded, managing a strained smile. “Right. Relationships are too annoying to deal with, anyway.”

 

Donghae just smiled at him, giving him a kiss before helping Kyuhyun sit up, planting a kiss on his wrists. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” the younger mumbled, trying not to blush at the action.

 

Nodding, Donghae pulled away. “We’ll have to resume at another time then when Heechul isn’t likely to show up out of nowhere.”

 

“Does he do that often, though?”

 

“Only when he wants to annoy the hell out of me.”

 

Kyuhyun nods slowly, watching as Donghae collects his clothes. “I’m going to get ready and leave first, okay?” Donghae says, and again, Kyuhyun nods, hiding just how disappointed he is about having their afternoon together cut so short.

 

As Donghae leaves to get ready in the main room, Kyuhyun pulls the blanket around himself and shuffles over to the dresser. Picking up the business card, Kyuhyun bites his lip as he reads Heechul’s contact details.

 

Why would Heechul go out of his way just to introduce himself to Kyuhyun? And why would he stress the importance of contacting him about anything?

 

Kyuhyun didn’t want to read too deeply between the lines, but he did need to find out more about Heechul and the roles that they play.

 

And maybe if Kyuhyun was brave enough, he’d ask the older male about Donghae.

 

 

 

It’s been a few weeks since he and Donghae had started this thing with each other. Kyuhyun was reluctant to call it a relationship because it wasn’t, despite how much he had come to like the older man. Donghae was very much adamant to keeping their meetings only for the purpose of release, nothing more.

 

The thing was, that after every meeting, it left Kyuhyun pinning even more after the male.

 

Deciding it was enough and he needed advice from someone who knew and had possibly experienced this, Kyuhyun got in touch with Heechul.

 

But now that he was sitting across the male, Kyuhyun didn’t know what to say.

 

“You look like your head is going to explode from all the worrying you’re doing,” Heechul comments as he lightly shuffles his milkshake around. “Just spit it out.”

 

Kyuhyun trains his eyes on his own drink. “Is it normal to have….”

 

“To have?” Heechul repeats, and Kyuhyun looks up to judge the male’s expression.

 

Kyuhyun fidgets in his seat. “To have feelings,” he whispers.

 

There was a brief silence before he heard Heechul sigh heavily.

 

“So I was right.”

 

“What?” At that, Kyuhyun looked up at him, a curious expression masking his face. “You knew?”

 

Heechul hummed. “I had a feeling,” he corrected. “It’s not surprising, actually. Donghae has that ability to make people love him without even trying.”

 

“So...is it normal?”

 

“Yes and no,” Heechul told him. “Yes in the sense that it’s usual to develop feelings for one another after being together for so long. However, it is also a no because people usually go into a dom and sub relationship mainly just for sex.”

 

Kyuhyun gave him a look. “What? That’s not...well, helpful.”

 

Heechul rolled his eyes. “Listen, I’m just saying that falling for Donghae isn’t exactly the smartest thing you can do. Donghae’s...still trying to get over the last time he fell for a guy who ultimately broke his heart.”

 

“Who?”

 

“His past dom.”

 

Kyuhyun gapes at him slightly. “Donghae hasn’t always been a dom?!”

 

Heechul shakes his head. “When he was younger, he was a lot more submissive, wanting someone to lead and care for him. But after his dom was only wanting sex, whereas Donghae thought there was more to it, it made Donghae grow. He can be both, but he now prefers to be the one to look after and control a sub.”

 

Kyuhyun struggles to find words. “So...but...that sounds like it happened years ago. Is he still not over it?”

 

“He’s over it,” Heechul assures. “But he doesn’t want to mix the two since he knows how bad it can get when it does.”

 

Kyuhyun feels his hopes plummet at that. “Oh.”

 

“In which case I like to rub his face with the fact of mine and Hangeng’s relationship,” Heechul continues. “I like to remind him that there can be happy and successful relationships in our world.”

 

Kyuhyun smiles weakly. “That’s a little harsh.”

 

“I like to think it’s direct and forward,” Heechul argues with a smile.

 

“So….what should I do?” Kyuhyun whispers slightly, unable to stop himself from feeling miserable at what he’s learnt.

 

“Tell him.”

 

Kyuhyun almost spills his drink as he jerks at the other male’s answer. “What?!”

 

“You can’t hide this, Kyuhyun.” Heechul scolds. “Donghae isn’t stupid, he’ll catch onto you soon and he’ll react without thinking.”

 

“Meaning, he’ll end it.” Kyuhyun says, and Heechul nods.

 

“Be honest with him, and see what happens,” Heechul advises.

 

Kyuhyun bit his lip. "But what if he ends it, anyway?"

 

"That'll just have to be a risk you're willing to take."

 

Though Kyuhyun didn't agree, he just nodded, wondering how everything will go once he finally confronted Donghae.

 

 

 

"Sir, you have a visitor."

 

Donghae didn't bother looking up at his secretary. "Send them in."

 

Hearing her agree, Donghae placed his pen down and breathed heavily, rubbing his face. He hadn't been able to think straight after the last night he shared with Kyuhyun, not since he indulged himself in cuddling and staying longer with the younger when he fell asleep.

 

"Donghae."

 

Startled, Donghae looked up and he felt himself grow still upon seeing who it was. "S-Siwon?"

 

Siwon smiled. "It's been a long time."

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

The other male just shrugged. "I wanted to come see how you've been. It's been a long time."

 

“It has,” Donghae comments under his breath as he watches the taller male sit down from across his desk.

 

“So...is there something you want?” Donghae asks, feeling unsure as the male studies him.

 

Siwon shakes his head. “I was in town and thought I’d pop in and see you.”

 

Donghae swallows as he sees a familiar light in the male’s eyes.

 

“You’ve gotten more handsome,” Siwon comments with a grin, and Donghae feels his neck grow hot.

 

“Says the model,” he says as he busies his hands with the paperwork he had been checking.

 

“Are things still the same?” Siwon asks curiously as he relaxes in his chair.

 

Donghae tries to keep his hands from clenching. “Nope.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Donghae hums as he nods. “I changed paths.”

 

Feeling Siwon’s stare on him, Donghae looks up. “Does this have anything to do-”

 

His secretary buzzes through, cutting Siwon off, and he quickly answers it. “Yes?”

 

“Erm….Kyuhyun is here, sir.”

 

Donghae stares at the intercom in shock. He hadn’t told him to come today.

 

“Tell him to wait,” he orders, and he winces on the inside at how his voice lacks control.

 

Releasing the button, he meets Siwon’s curious gaze. “What?”

 

“Just trying to figure out if he’s a booty call or something more,” Siwon says.

 

Something inside Donghae flares at Kyuhyun being referred to a ‘booty call’, when in fact that _is_ just how they’ve been operating. But hearing Siwon say it, it felt and sounded wrong.

 

Before he can answer though, the door to his office opens.

 

Donghae stares in shock as Kyuhyun halts, eyes on Siwon. “You’re-”

 

“Busy.” Donghae grits out, and Kyuhyun’s eyes lock on him instantly. “I told you to wait, Kyuhyun.”

 

Kyuhyun fidgets slightly. “I know, but-”

 

“Interesting.”

 

Donghae snaps his attention to Siwon. “What’s interesting?” he snaps out.

 

Siwon nods at Kyuhyun. “Him.”

 

Kyuhyun frowns while Donghae grips his desk, trying to keep his breathing calm and collected as Siwon rises from his seat. “Sit down,” he orders, and both of them look at him.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t move, and Siwon smirks. “Oh, so you’re wanting to order me around?”

 

“It’s my office,” Donghae points out sharply. “Kyuhyun, shut the door and come here.”

 

As Kyuhyun does as he’s told, Siwon watches him.

 

Donghae kicks his chair out from under him as he rises, and when Kyuhyun is close enough, he pushes him into his desk chair, away from Siwon.

 

Donghae grips the back of the chair tightly as he apologises for the rough behaviour, while Siwon sniggers slightly.

 

“I think I know which one he is,” Siwon says, and Donghae’s heart nearly stops as he sees Kyuhyun’s head tilt in confusion.

 

“Don’t.”

 

Siwon just smirked at him. “Come on, Hae. Don’t be like that.”

 

Donghae clutched at the chair, keeping his eyes on the other male. “Siwon, don’t do it,” he warned.

 

“Shouldn’t you be more concerned about him?” Siwon asked, nodding towards to Kyuhyun, who looked more confused about what was transpiring. “Or better yet, I know of a way.”

 

Donghae could feel himself start to panic when Siwon began to step closer. “Don’t come closer,” he growled out, his accent slipping out.

 

That stopped Siwon as soon as he saw Kyuhyun squirmed slightly at the accent.

 

He smirked. “It’s been a long time since I’ve heard your accent,” he commented lightly. “I’ve always liked it, and apparently, your little sub does, too.”

 

“Siwon,” Donghae warned, but there was a hint of panic in it as he moved to step in front of Kyuhyun, blocking him from the other male’s view.

 

That had Siwon stopping.

 

“What’s the matter? You don’t want him to know of our history together?” Siwon asked quietly as he gazed into Donghae’s eyes. “ I didn’t take you as someone who would keep that hidden.”

 

Donghae shook his head. “If you got what you want, leave.”

 

“But I don’t have what I want,” Siwon told him, keeping eye contact with Donghae. “And I’m not leaving until I get it back.”

 

“Leave.”

 

Siwon shakes his head. “It’s been years, and yet you still carry a grudge.”

 

Donghae’s spine stiffens. “Do I really have to call security?”

 

“I used to be his dom,” Siwon announces, peering past Donghae to look at Kyuhyun.

 

Donghae braces himself, but finds Siwon’s expression interesting.

 

Siwon gives Donghae a look. “Well, isn’t that interesting.”

 

“What?”

 

“You looked ready to hide when I announced that, but your sub on the other hand…” Siwon trails off as Donghae feels Kyuhyun stand up from behind him.

 

“Did you come here to humiliate him again?” he hears Kyuhyun ask, and Donghae glances behind him at the younger male’s tone.

 

Donghae stares at the idol in shock; he’s pissed off.

 

“No.”

 

“Then leave,” Kyuhyun hisses. “You’ve seen he isn’t interested in rekindling anything with you. So go.”

 

Donghae can’t quite get his tongue to work in order to say the words his brain is screaming at him.

 

“Well, aren’t you very mouthy for a sub,” Siwon comments.

 

Kyuhyun glares at the male. “And you’re a prick.”

 

Donghae gently pushes the male back down into his seat. “Stay seated, I’ll be back.” he whispers to Kyuhyun, his thumb stroking Kyuhyun’s cheek as he cradles the male’s face.

 

Turning to face Siwon, he nods to his door. “Move. We’ll talk as I escort you out.”

 

Siwon gives Kyuhyun one last amused and interested look before complying with Donghae’s order.

 

Once they’re out of his office, Donghae turns and punches him.

 

His secretary makes a shocked noise, frozen as she watches Siwon stumble.

 

“Okay, I deserved that,” Siwon sighs, wiping at his mouth to check for blood.

 

 “What the fuck?” Donghae hissed out, glaring at him. “You don’t come here after _years_ of leaving and start causing trouble again!”

 

Siwon made a sound, giving him a look. “You act as if I could help it,” he told him. “I told you that I wanted to see you again.”

 

“And start acting like an asshole?”

 

“What can I say? He rubbed me the wrong way.”

 

Donghae growled at him. “Don’t you dare come near him or me for that matter. Stay the fuck away, or I’ll file a restraining order.”

 

At this, Siwon looked interested, a smile on his face. “Oh, so being a big shot president of a company gives you so much confidence now?”

 

Donghae laughed harshly. “No,” he muttered. “You were the one who gave me the confidence. After humiliating myself like that in the past, do you really think I want to get involved with you again?”

 

“But don’t you remember the nice times we’ve had?” Siwon asked curiously, stepping closer to Donghae to grab his chin. “Remember, Donghae, that you were the one who came to me first. I saved the little sheep that flocked with the big bad wolves.”

 

Scowling, the shorter male pushed him away. “Don’t fucking touch me!”

 

“Or what?”

 

“I’ll call security on you for real,” Donghae threatened. “So leave.”

 

As he turned back to head into his office, Donghae grunted when he felt Siwon yank his arm back.

 

“My number hasn’t changed,” Siwon whispers, eyes boring into Donghae’s. “All you have to do is contact me.”

 

Yanking himself free, Donghae ordered for his secretary to notify him when Siwon is gone before shutting himself back into his office.

 

Resting his head against the cold wood, Donghae let out a huge sigh.

 

A gentle pressure of a hand touching his shoulder had him tensing. “Donghae?”

 

“Don’t even get me started with you,” Donghae breathes out.

 

Kyuhyun’s hand trails off his shoulder. “Donghae.”

 

Sighing, Donghae turned around to face Kyuhyun. “You-”

 

Donghae’s words are smothered as Kyuhyun kisses him.

 

Jerking from him and slamming into the door, Donghae shakes his head at Kyuhyun. “No, Kyuhyun.”

 

Kyuhyun slaps the hands in the way as he comes closer to Donghae, a determined look in his eyes. “I like you.”

 

Donghae’s world stills. “Kyuhyun-”

 

Kyuhyun grabs the front of his shirt. “I want you.”

 

Donghae shakes his head, panic rising as another rises too. “This can’t-”

 

Kyuhyun kisses him again.

 

This time, Donghae can’t fight back.

 

He gives in.

 

 

 

“How long?”

 

Kyuhyun peered over at Donghae from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. After their make-out session at the office, the older of the two had gone home early with Kyuhyun in tow, telling Donghae’s secretary to call him if there was anything important. They had gone to Donghae’s apartment as it was the closest place they could get to in a short time.

 

And from there, everything just spiraled out of control.

 

“For a while now,” Kyuhyun finally admitted, eyes staring at Donghae’s back. “I….”

 

“You’re not sorry, are you?”

 

“No.” Sitting up, Kyuhyun shuffled closer to Donghae. “Donghae…”

 

Donghae didn’t say anything, breathing out heavily as he ran a hand through his hair. “I’m not...the best person to fall for, Kyuhyun.”

 

“I don’t care,” the younger male told him firmly. “I don’t.”

 

“How did you know about Siwon?”

 

Kyuhyun frowned slightly. “Heechul told me,” he admitted almost shamefully. “I’m sorry for acting like that, Donghae. I…”

 

Donghae shifted, turning around so that he can look at Kyuhyun better. He stared at the younger for a moment. “Do you really want to be together with me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why?”

 

Kyuhyun paused, unsure of how to answer the question. He was attracted to Donghae’s world, the strange experiences that came with it, and then the more he and Donghae had their fling, it just grew.

 

“I…”

 

“Well?”

 

“You captured me,” Kyuhyun says softly. “You brought me into this world after a little taste of it, but now, now I want more. I want you. All of you.”

 

Donghae’s expression turns vulnerable. “I may not be able to give you all of me.”

 

Kyuhyun hurries over to Donghae, clutching at his hands. “Then don’t give me all of you straightaway. Let me have you slowly. Let me cherish you, Donghae.”

 

Donghae smiles. “That was cheesy.”

 

“I learned from the best,” Kyuhyun retorts softly.

 

With a soft laugh, Donghae leans forward and kisses him gently.

 

“How am I going to cope,” Donghae whispers against his lips, and Kyuhyun frowns.

 

“With?”

 

“Dating an idol,” Donghae teases, and Kyuhyun’s entire body feels alive at that.

 

He ends up smiling hugely, unable to contain it.

 

Donghae returns it, and squeezes their hands tightly.

 

As Kyuhyun tugged Donghae into another kiss, he felt the older reciprocate the action, feeling hands slip out from his before wrapping around his waist.

 

He knew he had to take everything slow as to not push Donghae too much, but they had time.

 

There was no way he was going to put Donghae through what Siwon did; he would be there for the older no matter what and he would help him get over what Siwon had done.

 

They were a couple now - everything will change, but only one step at a time.

 

 

 


End file.
